Choe Neng Poww
| image = | race = Arrancar | birthday = March 4''Bleach'' Official Character Book UNMASKED, Character File 92 | gender = Male | height = 391cm (12 ft 8) | weight = 506kg (1116 lb) | previous affiliation =Aizen's Arrancar Army | previous occupation =Baraggan Louisenbairn's Fracción Arrancar #25 | previous team =Números | previous partner = Baraggan Louisenbairn, Ggio Vega, Abirama Redder, Findorr Calius , Charlotte Chuhlhourne, Nirgge Parduoc | base of operations = Las Noches, Hueco Mundo | resurrección = Calderon | manga debut = Volume 37, Chapter 318 | anime debut = Episode 203 | video game debut = Bleach: Soul Carnival 2 | japanese voice = Hiroshi Shirokuma | english voice = | spanish voice = }} is the 25th Arrancar in Sōsuke Aizen's army and one of Baraggan Louisenbairn's six Fracción. Appearance Poww is an Arrancar with light green eyes and a dark brown hair. He is an extremely large Arrancar, being 391cm tall. His Hollow hole is not visible but his mask remnants consist of a large plate across his chin with two horn-like appendages. He also has two green triangle-like lines running through each of his cheeks that form inner circles. His hairstyle is that of a Medieval monk. Poww wears the standard white Arrancar uniform, but it is customized to look like a Chinese garb with long sleeves that expose his very large hands. He wears a default hakama like all other Arrancar and his sandals are similar to Ggio Vega's, resembling traditional martial arts training shoes (in the anime, however, they appear as normal Arrancar sandals). Personality Despite his massive size, Poww displays a calm, contemplative, and serious personality and rarely speaks. However, he can be arrogant and overconfident, as evidenced when he defeated Ikkaku Madarame in battle and boastingly laughing after Komamura threw him in his released form. He often insults his opponents' appearance, commenting on Ikkaku's baldness and Komamura's appearance in being an anthropomorphic canine. Like his fellow Fracción, he holds his master in high regard, calling him his "god" and praying to him before battle. Plot Fake Karakura Town arc He is the first of Baraggan's Fracción to be seen, standing directly behind Baraggan as a Garganta is opened at the fake Karakura Town. He, along with Baraggan and the rest of his Fracción, is summoned by Sōsuke Aizen to the fake town to do battle with the Gotei 13.Bleach manga; Chapter 315 However, once Aizen, Gin Ichimaru, and Kaname Tōsen are trapped in Captain-Commander Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto's Shikai, Baraggan himself decides to give all the orders on dispatching Gotei 13. Afterwards, Poww and the rest of Baraggan's Fracción pull out a throne for him to sit upon. After discovering that four pillars are keeping the real Karakura Town in Soul Society, Baraggan sends four members of his Fracción, including Poww, to each pillar to destroy them, stating that if Gotei 13 is going to guard them using ants, he'll just have to "send dragons to crush them." .]] Poww is sent to do battle with Ikkaku Madarame.Bleach manga; Chapter 319 He and Ikkaku briefly converse before beginning their battle, with him questioning Ikakku if the Shinigami have a god. Ikkaku admits that he "hasn't prayed much" and agrees to pray to his god. At the end of the battle, Poww is Baraggan's only Fracción who achieves his purpose, destroying one of the pillars after he defeated Ikkaku.Bleach manga; Chapter 325 .]] Assuming Ikkaku's death, Poww wonders if his opponent had any special abilities left to show him. Ikkaku surprisingly gets back on his feet and is immediately given an ultimatum by Poww to either show him his hidden power or die. As Ikkaku denies having any hidden power left, Poww prepares to finish him off. But before he could do so, Poww is stopped by the timely arrival of 7th Division Captain Sajin Komamura, who catches him off guard by punching him into a wall.Bleach anime; Episode 220 Poww immediately gets up, however, and belittles Komamura in being an animal. He responds to Komamura's attack by delivering a "real punch" back at him, sending the 7th Division Captain flying. Following the attack, Poww releases his Zanpakutō, calling it the "best punch."Bleach manga; Chapter 326 .]] As Poww prepares to crush 7th Division Lieutenant Tetsuzaemon Iba (with Ikkaku on his back), Komamura retaliates by blocking his punch and throwing him over his head into the ground. Although Poww is unscathed, he admits that the captain did surprise him; so surprised, he could "yawn" (which is actually a preparation in building up a Cero in his mouth). To counter Poww's attack, Komamura calmly releases his Bankai, halting the Arrancar's tracks. Shocked, Poww asks who he is and prepares to crush him. The 7th Division Captain reveals his identity to the Arrancar and intercepts the former's attack with his Bankai's massive sword, killing Poww in the process.Bleach manga; Chapter 327 Powers & Abilities .]] Enhanced Strength: Due to his immense size, Poww has incredible physical strength. His hits contain tremendous power as he was able to send Komamura, the largest captain in the Gotei 13, flying for several miles with just a single punch, and even claims it wasn't his best. Hierro: Poww's skin has proven to be very strong, shown from his ability to willingly block Ikkaku's Zanpakutō bare-handed, without even receiving a single scratch. Cero: Like many Arrancar, Poww can use Cero. He gathers green spiritual energy in his mouth and fires it with tremendous firepower, which is potent enough to injure Ikkaku Madarame. In his released state, his Cero becomes presumably more powerful, but not powerful enough to do any visible damage to Sajin Komamura's Bankai. Zanpakutō .]] : In its unreleased state, it takes the form of a wakizashi (which resembles more a pocket knife in proportion to the massive Arrancar's size) up in his sleeve.Bleach manga; Chapter 326. The sword has a light-purple handle and sheath with guard shaped like a half-oval on each side. After Poww completely unsheathes his Zanpakutō, it seems to grow to a fully-sized katana, with the hilt growing long enough for him to hold it like a normal sword. *'Resurrección': Its release command is . When releasing his Zanpakutō, Poww holds up his Zanpakutō horizontally and calls out its release command; The blade of his Zanpakutō glows, then it dissolves. During his release, Poww's whole body begins to swell rapidly as he balloons into a gigantic creature that is roughly the size of a Gillian-class Menos with a tear shaped body and stature similar to that of an ape, further giving highlight to his size. His Hollow mask fragments disappear, which is replaced by a huge striped sac covering his chin and extending through his chest (resembling the inflatable throat of a baleen whale), while his arms and legs are covered with large black bands. His mouth becomes much larger, as evidenced when he begins to charge a Cero. This form appears to tire him out quickly due to his dense weight and is reluctant to use it unless Baraggan orders him to do so. :Resurrección Special Ability: :*'Enhanced Strength': He claims that the true power of his already strong punches is manifested in this form. As Poww's power is already powerful enough to blow Komamura away in his sealed state, Iba immediately flees from him, knowing he wouldn't stand a better chance against the giant Arrancar. Poww does have a limit to his power, as he is easily killed by Komamura.Bleach manga; Chapter 327, pages 1-7 Trivia *Poww's full name wasn't revealed in the manga; He was just introduced as "Pō". *Poww's Arrancar number is stated to be 32 in the between chapter sketches in Volume 38. The more recent UNMASKED character book identifies him as Arrancar 25.Bleach manga; Volume 38, between chapter sketches *Poww's fight with Komamura is significantly altered in the anime. As Poww fires his "yawned-Cero", Komamura's Bankai deflects it with its sword. Poww attempts to punch it, but his three blows are blocked and his fourth attack is countered by a punch. Upon recovery, Poww grapples with it and fires a Cero. Komamura's Bankai forces the Cero down on Poww's throat, bringing him to his knees. In disbelief, Poww asks the same question but doesn't attack Komamura due to the damage that he sustained. Komamura gives the same answer and slays Poww the same way he did in the manga. Quotes *(To Ikkaku Madarame) "I see. Then there's no problem. Our god and king knows full well that you're no match for me."Bleach manga; Chapter 319, pages 10-11 *(Referring to a defeated Ikkaku) "It seemed as though this cue ball was still hiding some power...too bad that he's dead."Bleach manga; Chapter 326, page 8 *(To Ikkaku Madarame) "How convenient. If you're alive then bring out the power you're hiding. Bring it out. Say "I will." Or you're going to die."Bleach manga; Chapter 326, page 9 *(To Sajin Komamura) "That was really something, Shinigami...or are you a dog? Anyway that was a nice punch...but it was not a "real punch"."Bleach manga; Chapter 326, pages 15-16 *"So heavy. So tired. But that cannot be helped, either. For these are Baraggan-sama's...ORDERS!"Bleach manga; Chapter 327, pages 3-4 References Navigation de:Choe Neng Pō es:Choe Neng Poww Category:Numeros Category:Characters Category:Arrancar Category:Fraccions Category:Male